The truth will set you free
by MlovesyouXO
Summary: Tara grew up in a life most people would run from but she embraced it and love it till no end at least untill her love left for 2 years and now hes coming back. Will she tell him the truth? Or will she run?
1. Chapter 1

The truth was something fickle in this life you never knew what truth to believe. Everyone had their own version of it some even believe their own to a fault. Some had good intentions in the begging, but when the gray area came so often you stopped seeing the colors. They let the end justify the means. Once you go down that path there is no going back.

Tara work her way up and i played off. She didn't want to be like the other women in this life just an object. She was going to work to be something like her mother. Tara's mother was smart and refused to let them depend on the club she had a family to take care of and when you have twins they tend to be expensive. She started an Adult video film company it started small and blossomed into an empire. Luanne had a true vison for business and Tara flowed her mothers foot steps. Luanne made sure everything was legal no drugs no shady deals and in no way could be tied to the club. Tara admired everything her mother had done. Bobby knew he didn't deserve Luanne but he loved her fearlessly. Luanne loved her family and her life she had.

Tara was never ashamed of her family or what her mother did she embraced it. Tara did what she had to do to support her daughters. Tara got pregnant at 19 right before jaxs left

 **2 years ago….**

Tara thought he would change his mind she loved him so much it hurt to think of him not being here. She had loved him since they were 16 she gave him everything the last 4 years and maybe she shouldn't have. Maybe it would hurt less but she knew he would be back when he could. She didn't want to hold him back anymore no matter how much it tore her apart.

Jaxs didn't want to leave her she was the love of his life but she would never ask him to stay and he knew that. She wouldn't ask him to pick her over the club cuss she knew the answer he would pick her over anything. John had trouble with trusting his brothers in the past year and Jaxs had shown his loyalty to his father and the club so many times. It made john so proud he hated to ask his son this but it was a huge honor. Jaxs was going to Ireland for awhile to settle some business for the club. John would normally do this but the club needed him there and it was a long job none knew how long. They needed people they trusted.

It was time for the good byes Jaxs had a plan to right everyday to call as much as he could but Tara had another. Tara didn't know how long it was going to be no one did so she knew what she had to do it make it easier on both of them. She was going to set him free.

He saw her trying to be brave for him and she pulled it off quite well years of practice with her father, brother and him made it a routine but never made saying goodbye easy.

Tara wrote him a letter shoved it in his bag " Don't read it until you get there promise" Tara said with a smile. She always wrote him a letter if he was going to be gone for more than a night and he would do the same; it was always something sweet and a little taught but not this time. She couldn't bare to see his face when he read it

"Got to love a dirty letter from you baby" jaxs remarked. He handed her an envelope.

"Be safe" Tara whispered

"Always for you" jaxs said. Those words ripped Tara's heart apart. There lips met with a fire that entranced the two into a daze of wanting more as they always did. Tara never wanted to leg go of him. She wanted to remember them like this forever.

"Lets ride" some one yelled

They slowly pulled apart and she watched that Teller smirk ride away

 _My love,_

 _You have given me the best 4 years any girl could ask for but you had to leave and I don't want you distracted. I want you to do the job like you do best so you need to let me go. I don't want to hold you back. I will love you forever but this is the life we chose. I want you to have a full and happy life even if its not with me._

 _Yours always_

 _Tara_

Jaxs read the letter with tears in his eyes but deep down he knew she was right and for two years he did as she said he had a few chances to come for a few days but refused he couldn't bare to see her until it was for good

No one told Jaxs about the babies Tara made sure of it she didn't want him to fell the guilt of leaving her with two kids it wasn't his fault. She resented john for keeping him away for 2 years. She barley spoke to him, but he understood. He gave Jaxs dozen of chances to come home but he wouldn't always made an excuse but now everything was done and he was on his way back and John was going to tell her.

Tara was at the club house dropping off some food for the boys Luanne always made some good food for them at least twice a week and Tara or Donna would drop it off. Tara knew why her mom did it cuss they were family and no matter what you stuck by your family. The boys looked at Tara but they all knew she would always be Jaxs girl and no one dared to cross that line. Tara and Jaxs spent a lot of time in this place and it was reminder he wasn't here and she was starting to believe he chose to stay there.

"Tara can we talk" John yelled across the room. Tara didn't care for John but she knew how little she mattered in the end. It was all about the club the women were just something to entertain the men at least the singles. Tara flowed John into his office

"what's up?" Tara asked she knew it was something if he wanted to talk in his office

"well Jaxs is on his way back he should be here tonight we are having a welcome home party of him; I thought maybe you would want to be here" John said he knew this was going to be a hard conversation but had to be done.

"What do you want me to show up and act like your not the reason I became a single parent. Why my daughters don't know their father. I don't blame him I don't blame the club I blame you. You could have sent someone else up there after I had the babies but no you couldn't even let him come home once in TWO FUCKING YEARS!" Tara screaming at him she couldn't believe it she avoided this conversion for 2 years because she knew it would end up like this Tara going off looking just like everything she strived not to do anymore. She had a bad temper and tried to keep it under control for her girls.

"You got it out your system now. I've been waiting for you to finally let it out I am surprised it took you this long. I never wanted this for you too, but the truth is you're the one who ended it with him. You're the one who set him free, but I wanted you to be prepared because he deserves to know the truth love and you need to be the one who hands it to him. No one is going to spill the beans you have my word no body wants that back lash on them. I get why you did it believe me, but its not going to make the truth hurt any less." John said he hated everything about it but the truth had to be said. He only wanted the best for Tara and Jaxs but he had a felling things were going to get worse before they got better.

Tara got out of the club house as fast as she could to figure out what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wendy refused to let Tara go through anything alone they had been incredibly close since they were 6 years old and some little punk called Wendy's mom a whore and Tara knocked the little boy out. Tara meet Wendy a few times cuss her mother worked as a porn star for Luanne but Tara refused to deal with people who disrespected her mothers career. Wendy had been there for Tara through everything they wouldn't know what to do without one another. Wendy wasn't about to let Jaxs come back and break Tara down aging. She wanted to protect her and the girls because she knew what being with a man a part of this club could do to you. Wendy had been with Juice for 5 years and it can take a toll on your relationship always worrying if there going to come back alive or in a body bag.

Tara told herself for 2 years she was doing the right thing for everyone but when it came down to it she didn't know anymore. The fact that Jaxs was coming home tonight scared the living shit out of her not that she would admit it. Tara battled with the idea of going to the party. Everyone expected her to go; if she didn't he would come looking for her sooner or later. Two years is a long time and Tara wondered if he found someone else. Things were going to be complicated no matter what she did.

"Don't stress it will work it self out. Jenny is on her way" Donna said. Tara loved that her and Donna got pregnant around the same time. Donna had lilly 12 weeks after Tara had Aria and Kenna. Donna helped Tara so much when the girls where born. Donna wanted practice and she couldn't ever sleep. Eventually they realized they would need help and Jenny was amazing with the girls. Jenny is Donnas older sister she became the girls Nanny.

"I'm not stressed. Just trying to figure shit out" Tara stated she really didn't want to go but she had to at least show her face.

"What's to figure out he's back and now you have to face the music" Opie butted in he never liked what his sister did but you cant change the past. You can only live with it.

Tara ignored there comments she wanted to be alone. Tara just held Kenna as she slept on her chest. She wanted to keep them safe from all the evil this life brought. Tara watched as Aria slept in her crib they both looked at peace. They were her angles and she would do anything for them.

Later that night Tara finally finished getting ready for what felt like a death sentence. Tara put on her bla k lacey blouse and red leather shorts. If she was going to her death she might as well look good. Wendy drove Tara to the party. Wendy was rambling on trying to make Tara forget where they were headed. Tara barley herd a word she said.

Jaxs wasn't sure what to expect when he came back two years was a long time. He dreamed of the day he would see Tara aging. A lot had changed for Jaxs he ran threw half the girls in Ireland before he meet one that was worth talking too. Alexa was the main reason he survived she had his back. Alexa reminded him of Tara so much, but he couldn't love her like he loved Tara. She was just a fun time and he knew it deep down. He tried his best to make it work with her. She knew the truth though that his heart belong to someone else.

Jaxs thought he was ready for anything when he came back that was until he saw Tara; he couldn't focus on anything else. She laughing at something Wendy had said. He missed that sound her voice, her warmth and their talks. She was only person who could make him admit his wrongs. Jackson Teller never cried it was a part of his job expect when it came to Tara. She had him wrapped around her finger at 16. They had something very few can ever find an unbreakable love. No matter what happened they would always find their way back to one another. Very few people understood it, but many envied it to a fault.

Wendy noticed Jaxs making his way towards Tara and herself. "He is coming this way" Wendy stated the warning. A part of Tara wanted to run away being away from him to hide from the truth, but the other part of her wanted to run into his arms. The arms she missed so much his embrace always made her fell safe and loved. No one could make her fell like that except him.

" Look who finally graced us with his presence" Wendy mocked. Wendy always knew how to break the ice. She said whatever came to her mind. She never cared what people thought of her.

"Its been too long" jaxs stated with his eyes glued to Tara. He couldn't understand how she got even more beautiful Tara had gotten. She had this glow about her and it always made him go weak. Tara couldn't believe he was really here. She noticed his hair was longer than she remembered. He never let his hair get longer than his ears, but now it was to his shoulders. She liked the look it fit him well. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He didn't want to take his eyes off her he wanted to remember every detail of this night.

" That's all you have after 2 years its been too long?" Tara challenged she knew he had a way with words better than any guy she ever meet. He was quite the charmer and Tara loved to test it. She always made him work for everything. Everyone gave him everything on a sliver platter except for her. It drove him crazy.

" What do you want me to say?" Jaxs smirked that famous teller smirk the one that made all the girls knees weak. It had an affect of Tara not that she would show it.

"Maybe for being an ass and not contacting me in two years" Tara stated

" You're the one that told me to be happy. I did what you asked. You don't get to be mad over something you put into place baby." Jaxs replied with a smirk; He refused to be blamed when she chose this and she couldn't handle it

Tara was pissed mainly because he was right. She made a choice that lead to her being a single parent. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get out of town. She didn't want to force him into something she could do alone. Tara believe if he loved her really loved her he would have tried to change her mind, but he didn't so that was all the truth she needed.

"Your right" Tara stated and began to walk away; she wanted to walk home to clear her head.

Jaxs wasn't about to let her go that easily. He waited two years to see her aging and he wasn't letting her go this time. He ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tara knew where she needed to go. She made it to the back of the building and saw Drew and her face lit up. He was the one who helped her get threw the toughest days. Drew transferred to the Charming Charter a few months after Jaxs left. They were just friends at first, but the closer they grew the harder it was to denie the attraction they had for one another. No one could know Drew hated it, but he accepted it. He knew the mess it would cause everyone was so protective of those girls and Tara. He would be thrown out before they even had a real shot. He accepted he secrete dates for now.

"Who you running from the big bad wolf" Drew joked

"Now why do I have to be running from someone, I could just be running too you" Tara said with a smile. Drew made her fell alive aging not like she was some fragile thing like everyone else. He was there at a time when she needed someone. He listened to her pregnancy rage, her ever so changing hormones. He reminded her of what she wanted in life to have someone and give them your all; the good the bad and everything in between.

"Well then don't stop" Drew taunted as he grabbed Tara and shoved her up against the wall. He pulled her close and there lips did an all too familiar dance. Tara wasn't sure what she had with Drew, but it was better than being alone. Drew never asked what happened between her and Jaxs, but he knew it was more complicated than Tara let on. He knew with Jaxs coming back it would open old wounds for her and all he wanted to do is protect Tara

"How did it go" Drew asked. She knew what he really meant was this over. She didn't want this to end, but the truth was bound to come out sooner or later. Tara wasn't sure what to do anymore. She always had a plan for everything, but this time was different. This was a dangerous game she never intended to play. She cared for Drew, but she loved Jaxs.

"It didn't I couldn't_" Tara couldn't even come up with the words to explain the nothing that happened. She ran like a coward. She was no coward though and the time would come very soon where she would have to stand alone aging.

Drew didn't say anything he knew their time was coming to an end the moment he herd Jackson was coming back. She had kids with him and he understood that game more than he liked to admit. He wasn't to let Tara get hurt.

"Ive got to go get to the girls" Tara noted she just wanted to get out of here before Jaxs tracked her down

"Call me" Drew said sadly as Tara walked off

As Jaxs watched them it broke his heart. He didn't think she would go looking for someone else to find comfort in, but he was wrong and he hated it. Who were these girls she mentioned ? He wondered ; Did she have kids? The questions were endless and he was going to get answers.

Jaxs went to find Opie and find out who this new guy was he was in the circle secretly shacking up with Tara. If anyone knew they would have warned the new guy to stay away his girl, but the truth was she wasn't his anymore. It was a hard truth that jaxs refused to accept.

Opie and Donna took advantage of there alone time since it happened less and less recently lily changed everything for them in a good way. Opie loved the fact he was a father Donna made everything a little brighter for him. They didn't even hear Jaxs walk up they were entranced in one another's mouths.

"Looks like some things never change" Jaxs snickered at them going at it like they were still in high school. Sometimes it bewildered jaxs that Opie and Tara were twins. Tara was so focused and obsessive at times but a hard ass just like Opie.

"Well some of us don't let a good thing go" Donna snickered; Donna would always be on Tara's side she saw how hard it was on Tara doing everything alone. She didn't deserve to be a single parent. He chose the club over his family and if Opie ever did that she wasn't sure how she could handle it.

"I didn't have a choice" Jaxs remarked

"You keep telling yourself that lie, but we all know the truth you ran and stayed gone as long as you could. Your pathetic she deserved better." Donna stated; Donna wasn't the type to back down. She had a smart mouth and wasn't afraid to use it. That was one of the things Opie loved about her.

"Opie you gonna get ya girl" Jaxs remarked. Jaxs wasn't about fighting he wanted answers now and he wasn't about to play some fighting game with Donna and waste time.

"I'm staying out of this" Opie said smiling he knew better than to get on Donnas bad side she could be very scary when she wanted to be

"who's the new guy" Jaxs question gesturing to the guy he saw Tara with he needed to know who he was what kind of competition he was up against. He was going to get her back some way some how.

"That's Drew Killian he transferred not long after you left" Opie remarked

"So you figured it out that fast" Donna remarked Donna knew for a while she was going over there one day and saw them in the window she kept her mouth shut about it. She only told Opie

"Donna" Opie warned he knew Jaxs would go to her cause a scene and it would only get worse once he found out about the babies. Opie had to protect his little sister

"How long" Jaxs asked he needed to know everything

"Jaxs leave it be. You left. You don't get to A judge on what she has done. Tara is her own person and you cant barge in after two years. You lost that privilege when you chose to leave because unlike them I know the truth you volunteered you were never forced to go" Opie remarked. Opie never understood it Jaxs volunteered to go away he could have backed out at anytime. It hurt his sister more than she would like to admit.

"Your cant keep me from her" Jaxs said storming off. He wasn't about to be told what to do he was fucking Jackson Teller and he had the control he was going to talk to the one this was all about he needed answers and no one could give him the answers he needed but her.

The got on his bike and took an all too familiar ride to the house they spent the their last few days together at it looked the same. Luanne built two houses about a half an acer on each side of hers one for Tara and one for Opie so they had their own space it was like looking into the past for Jackson. He didn't know if he would ever see this place aging.

He saw shadows in the windows. Eventually he got the courage to go knock on the door. Tara was the only girl that ever made him question himself.

He door swung open and his girl stood there like an angle he missed. He longed for her all this time that smile and she was right there aging.

"Hey" Tara said softly as she closed the door as she stepped outside


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tara couldn't believe he had the nerve, but then aging she could she knew how jaxs was at the end of the day. He was never the one to give up on something he wanted. Running from him was never an option and then truth always comes out in the end.

"How are you?" Jaxs asked. He had a plan, but now he couldn't remember the plan. Tara always had that affect on him

"Is that really what you came out here to ask me" Tara stated; Tara wasn't the one to beat around the bush. She always got her point across and she didn't care who didn't like it. She grew up around plenty of tough men so she had to find a way to be just as tough. Jaxs always admired that quality in Tara. She always knew what she wanted and went for it. That's why the Drew thing was strange to him hiding in the shadows wasn't Taras style. She didn't care about what other would say she was fearless. What changed?

"No its not. I came to apologies" Jaxs said he had a lot to explain if she didn't already know the truth she would soon it wasn't something easy for him, but she at least deserved that.

"oh this should be good" Tara mocked rolling her eyes. She didn't even know why she listened anymore they both were trained to lie and they were good at it. It was a part of this life they live.

"You never make things easy for me" Jaxs commented but he deserved it and he knew it. He took the easy way out. He made his choices and she made hers. Standing next to her he regreted it all, but you cant take it back now.

"Why should I Jackson? You left you made your choice. You left me. I thought…. It doesn't matter anymore just say your meaningless apology and go" Tara refused to let him win by getting to her she had finally got to a point where she was happy and life was simple. He wasn't going to take that from her.

" I don't care if you don't believe me, but im sorry I left I should have never left. I had a choice but I chose the club over us and its my biggest regret. You deserve some one better, but I assume you already found him. The only way I could settle with the IRA is do something im going to regret for the rest of my life. I meet this girl Alexa little did I know who she was. Long story short im engaged to her and I wanted you too know. For some reason I believed I could get you back and get out of it, but I know you too well. This is something you could never forgive with everything else. I truly am sorry" Jaxs said walking away.

Tara couldn't believe her ears she thought he was going to beg her for forgiveness, but it was much worse he was going to marry some whore. How could he do this to me after everything? She wanted this bad dream to end. How could she even tell him about the girls now? She couldn't hide them and she wouldn't they were her pride and joy. That was tomorrows problem.

Gemma woke up the next morning to a bang on the door. She went to the door ready to tear into some idiot who had the fucking nerve. It was someone she never seen before a long blond haired girl in her early 20s tall and thin with a pink crop top and a black min skirt. She had a huge suite case and duffle bag.

"Hi you must be Gemma. Is Jaxs here he must of forgot to pick me up from the airport. Im his finance Alexa" She said. Alexa could tell she was confused

Gemma couldn't even process what this Alexa girl just said to her. How could he be engaged and she not know about it? What about Tara? Her Grandbabies? She loved those girls so much and now some tramp was going to ruin their chance at having a family. Over Gemma's dead body.

"Hey babe sorry over slept" Jaxs said and kissed Alexa on the cheek and grabbed her bags

"Ma this is Alexa my fiancé" Jaxs said

"Well go away for 2 years and you go get engaged on me" Gemma remarked she had to come up with a plan to fix this because at the end of the day it was her fault. Gemma convinced jaxs 2 years ago to volunteer to go to Ireland. She told him it would be 3 months tops and when he came back Tara would be running back to him. She begged John to let him come back once she noticed the Drew thing and found out about the babies, but his hands were tied. Fate was already in motion.

Jaxs knew his mother wouldn't care for Alexa she loved Tara like she was her daughter. The daughter Gemma always wanted, but never got the chance to have.

"I'm going to show her around" Jaxs remarked

Gemma went to kitchen to find her husband cooking breakfast like nothing was wrong, but she knew better there was something more to this. Something everyone had been hiding from her and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"You want to tell me why my son is engaged to some IRA whore" Gemma remarked

"Honey not now" John pleaded he didn't want to get into the heavy stuff this early

"Don't you honey me your going to tell me what this is about" Gemma warned she refused to be brushed off she was going to get answers.

"Gem, he had no choice. They wanted a life for a life little did we know before we sent him there. Alexa saved his life. She fell for him and convinced her father the big boss not to kill him. He had to agree to marry her. I never wanted this for him." John said trying to make his wife understand the delicate situation

"You act like he would ever stay with this girl the moment he sees Tara and those girls he will not do this Tara is the only girl he ever truly loves" Gemma retorted

"Dear he spoke to her last night and he told her he is engaged. I asked him if he wanted out, but he doesn't he has done enough harm to Tara his words. If he changes his mind fine, but as of right now no melting. This is what he wants" john remarked

He knew his wife better than that though she was the queen of melting it was in her blood. It was a big reason he was thankful they never had any daughters. He was going to try and keep her under control as best as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to say a big thank you to everyone who comments I appreciate it a lot and a big thank you too JaraSoa2008 for the message you gave me good ideas. And** **for the ones that are confused im writing this in 3rd person-omniscient**

 **Chapter 5**

When Alexa meet Jackson he was the first guy not to treat her like a child or a prize to be won. Alexa's father is the most powerful man in Ireland and being the only daughter to him came with its fair share of problems. Growing up she was raised by liars and thieves her father wasn't around much and her mother died when she was 5 years old. She was raised by her fathers minions.

When Alexa found out her fathers plans for Jackson she knew what she had to do. She had grown fond of Jackson. He treated her nice. When he spoke of Tara it made Alexa jealous, but not in the way you think. She dreamed of someone bragging about how in love they were. She wanted a love like that, but feared she would never find it. She let it slip of one of her fathers faithful goons that her and Jackson were in love and she was pregnant with his child. She knew exactly what her father would do it would save his life. He didn't deserve to be caught in the middle of their fathers problems. She lied about being in love but not the pregnancy.

Alexa wasn't going to trap him Jax knew the risk of Alexa being pregnant. He owed her his life and he wasn't going to abandoned his best friend. Alexa could be honest with Jackson he didn't have a loyalty to her father or want to be the next in line. Jackson wannted to be right by Alexa to save her from her father, but he was in love with another and she knew that. Alexa didn't want to stand in the middle of true love Jaxs was tricked into coming by his mother and eventually he learned the truth.

Jaxs could barley look at his mother during breakfast. She went all out with him finally home aging. The table was surrounded by her best foods.

"Why don't you tell me a little about your self honey" John remarked trying to make breakfast a little less awkward

"What do want to know" Alexa retorted. She knew how this game worked she had been playing it her whole life. Pleasing people was simple being honest was the hard part no body really wants the truth, but she was done pleasing everyone she was free away from hell and she was never going back.

"I'd like to know how you tricked my boy into proposing to you" Gemma sneered. She didn't like the fact a little hussy was in Tara's place.

"He had a choice marry the devils daughter or be killed by the devil. That's what you sent your boy to his death. I saved him unlike you" Alexa spat at Gemma. Alexa was raised to never be afraid of anyone not even the devil. Fear was weakness.

"That's bull shit" Gemma stated

"You know what's bull shit sending your son because the devil asked for a Teller little did he know he had a son. Does your husband know the real reason you begged your son to go instead of him?" Alexa sneered.

"What are you talking about" John said confused

"Why don't you ask your wife" Alexa barked. She didn't want to be acting like this, but her hormones were getting the best of her at the moment.

"You need to go lay down" Jaxs said softly. He didn't want Alexa to work her self up anymore than she already had. He noticed how irrational this pregnancy made her.

"Your going to leave her alone" Jackson said to his mother. He refused to let his mother be the cause of their problems

"Stop defending her. You don't love her. You love Tara." Gemma pointed it out. She hated how much she fucked everything up so she was going to runn little Alexa off what ever it took. She had to right her wrong.

"Stop with your lies ma. Its old. Alexa is the girl im going to marry and you are going to have to accept it" Jaxs pointed out. He wasn't going to be told what to do by his mother anymore. He wasn't going to let her mess his life up anymore than she already had.

"I will never accept it" Gemma replied

"Ill deal with this son" John said then Jaxs left the room. John was going to get the bottom of this. He knew his wife and she never started things without reason.

"Tell me" John said sternly.

"Leave it alone" Gemma stated. Gemma only ever fell in love with one person at and that was John, but john was a drifter before he meet her always looking for something he could never find until he found Gemma. She was the wild child looking for more too life than just a book her parent shoved in her face every time she found her way Into trouble. John gave her that something more and she wasn't going to lose him no matter what it took.

"Gem you need to tell me. Remember what we promised? No secretes ever that's how we protect one another" John said. He wasn't about to let it go.

" You asked for it. A few weeks after you agreed to go to Ireland I was sorting through out mail and you received a letter. A was skimming threw it and I couldn't believe my eyes. A women named Blair wrote you talking about the summer you had in Ireland. The women said she had a daughter with you, but you left before she knew she was pregnant. She wanted you to meet your daughter. I couldn't lose you. At that time we weren't doing too great. I know how you are you would have felt so much guilt and tried to make it up. She would get her claws into you and I couldn't let that happen so I convinced you to let some of the boys go. I figured if Jaxs went it would be over easy with his charm so I convinced him it would be best if he gave Tara some space, but I created a bunch of mess trying to save us." Gemma stated. She hated showing her soft side, but John always had a way of making her no matter how hard she tried not too. Gemma hated the way everything unraveled. She couldn't change her choices , but she was determined to fix it.

"Gem I wouldn't leave you for anyone else" John said holding Gemma. He didn't like what she did but there was no point in yelling and fighting about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Tara walked into Cara-Cara and received the dreadful news that their receptionist did not show up for the second day. It was the last thing she needed now without one everything slowly turned into a chaos. At least Wendy was here to take over Tara's other duties. Tara finally fixed the shooting schedule and got all the paper work in order. Tara started to comb threw resumes for receptionist. She needed one fast to keep everything on schedule. Tara was so focused she didn't even notice the girl walk in.

Alexa wasn't entirely sure if she should come here, but every other place she had been shot down. She needed a job. She wasn't the type of person to sit around and do nothing. She was free from her tyrant of a father and now she wasn't about to let anything, or anyone confine her.

The room was small but nice with white wall and a few chairs up against the back wall and a dark desk in the middle, but it was empty except for the dark hair women at the desk. She hadn't seem to notice Alexa's entrance, bur she knew she had to take the first step towards her future.

"Hey, are you hiring?" Alexa asked. Trying to seam as confident as she possibly could.

Tara was started not realizing anyone had walked into the room. She stared at the girl for a few moments trying to get a fell for her. She was dressed nice enough. So differently not trying to be on the camera. "Yes, we are, Do you have any experience?" Tara asked

Alexa always hated that question because they all wanted some one with a year or two who knew what they were doing. "No, but I'm a fast learner" Alexa said with a charming smile.

"Well you're in luck are receptionist hasn't been showing up so I'm in need of a new one. It would consist of answering phones'; dealing with performers; paper work; and scheduling meeting ect. Do you think you would be up for something like that?" Tara asked hoping the girl was up to the task. She needed someone fast, so they could get back on schedule.

Before Alexa could get the words out. The room was filled with officers wearing bullet proof vest. "Get down" was all she needed to hear she complied within seconds she wasn't about to risk anything

Tara had been in this situation more times than she liked to remember. Hale was always trying to find a way to come up with some reason to search Cara Cara. Always finding nothing. It was a pointless game. A dance if you will that always ended the same. He slapped cuffs around her wrists and pulled her to the door. He was always the one to do it. Tara knew he always thought it was the time, but it never was.

In two years not much had changed the club was the same aside from a few new faces and more wrinkles added to them. It still felt like home even after everything at least he still had this. Jaxson knew today was not going to be a day for celebration it was a day for judgment. A choice had to be made by the club. There were many secrets barred in the walls and soon they would seep out and create the chaos to destroy them. Jaxson hoped to prevent this very fate. The longer he was away the more complicated things became and he more it had become clear the truth away changed based on who was telling it.

Jax's dropped his phone in the box and followed the other into church. It was something all to strange after two years, but it finally felt like home aging. The truth was he was naive when he left the club two years ago to fix their problems. The kind of problems he was faced with were beyond his control.

"first order of business, Jaxson what exactly happened in Ireland. You never gave much information over the phone and then to find out you are promised to that girl. It raises some concern" John questioned. John didn't get much contact with Jax's. It worried him, but he knew Jax's could handle the situation he just never thought it would have taken this long to figure it out.

" That's a long story, they weren't going to take no for an answer after all not that it surprised me. We underestimated them the lengths they would go to get the answer they wanted. Soon after I arrived it became clear I wasn't going to be able to leave until they got there yes. There was a lot of stalling on there part. They I found out they were going to try and use me as leverage to get you to change your mind. Alexa made a deal to save me. We are to get married. To unite Sam Crow and the IRA at least that's what he thinks" Jackson said with a smirk. He knew the news wasn't happy the last thing John wanted was to get involved with a war with the IRA, but something's were unavoidable.

"Sounds like Jimmy O' for ya" Chib's muttered bitterly.

"We have a choice to make" Jax's stated. The choice was not an easy one. It would change their world. Going to war was never an easy subject to approach. It was never the plan, but things never seam to go as planned.


End file.
